The present invention is in the field of fixtures, and in particular relates to a fixture for holding a plastic bag in an upright position with the mouth of the bag open.
Plastic bags are now commonly provided by grocery stores for packaging moist items, to prevent the moisture from getting on the items which should be kept dry. Normally, when the consumer arrives home she disposes of the plastic bag. However, such plastic bags can be of considerable use if they are saved, and the fixture of the present invention facilitates these uses, thereby permitting the bag to be used at least twice.
One use of the present invention is to hold the plastic bag in an upright position and with the mouth of the bag open for use as a receptacle for garbage in the kitchen. In this use, the fixture would sit in the kitchen sink or next to the kitchen sink. Because the mouth of the plastic bag is held open, garbage can be thrown into it without the necessity of opening the bag specifically for that purpose. Further, because the bag is watertight, moisture from the garbage is kept inside the bag.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention is a unitary structure molded of plastic and having a substantially rectangular base from opposite sides of which two arms extend, so that the structure has a generally U-shape. Normally, the base sits on a horizontal surface, and the arms extend vertically from the base.
The user flexes the arms toward each other while pulling the edge of the mouth of the bag down over the upper end of the arms. When the arms are released, they spring back to their original positions, thereby holding the mouth of the bag open. To dispose of the bag it is necessary only to lift it vertically by the mouth, thereby disengaging it from the fixture.
Further aspects of the invention both regarding its structure and operation will be clarified by reference to the attached drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.